A Lost Princess
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Kari was always destined for great things, but pulled from her family, from her own time and place in the world, she felt lost. Having no memories didn't help much. But as her memories were restored and she recalled who she was, she faced so many new challenges and obstacles ahead. And with the help of her new friends and the man she loved, she would succeed in more ways than one.
1. They Came from Spare-Oom

Her name was Kari. Things in the capital city of Telmar were beginning to grow too dangerous and Kari was a special child, already showing a strong gift of empathy and the ability to alter one's emotional state at just four years of age, so to keep her safe her mother and father asked a very close friend to spirit her away to the forest- knowing that someday they would have to do the same with with her older brother. This particular forest was said to house the long extinct Narnians, so the professor knew Kari would be safe. He searched for hours before he finally found them and when he explained the situation to them- having befriended some among their numbers- they kindly agreed to take Kari in and teach her their ways.

And so the Narnians- more specifically a faun named, Shain, and his wife, Riari- raised the little Telmarine girl like one of their own. When she was about ten years of age, however, Kari had wandered away from the group and deeper into the forest. She walked around for what seemed like hours before she came across a cave similar to the cave near Cair Paravel. She wasn't sure if she should investigate the cave further, knowing she needed to get back home, but before she could do anything else she managed to trip over some exposed roots and fell into the cave, hitting her head- darkness claiming her. When she finally woke, she found herself laying on a bed in what looked like a beaver dam.

"Look, Beaver, she's awake."

Kari sat up and looked around, finding two beavers were staring at her intently.

"What is your name, Daughter of Eve?"

Kari looked at them, confused.

"You are human, are you not?"

She nodded. "My name is Kari. Where am I, if you don't mind me asking?"

One of the beavers came forward. "You're in Narnia, dear. We found you outside. You hit your head pretty good, now, didn't you?"

Kari reached up and touched the bump on her forehead. "I guess so... Where's my mum and da?"

They looked at each other.

"We're not quite sure who you're talking about, dearie."

Kari realized in that moment that her world was crashing in around her, everything she knew crumbling away. She let the tears slip down her cheeks, closing her eyes as the female beaver reached up to stroke her cheek. "Mum, Da, I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

"You poor dear..." the female beaver tried to comfort the girl as best she could. "You're welcome to stay with us, we'll look after you."

And so Mr. and Mrs. Beaver took in the young girl, without hesitation. Now, some years later, everything was about to change and Kari would be faced with yet another challenge.

* * *

One day while Mr. Beaver had gone out for a bit, saying he had to go and find something, Kari was helping Mrs. Beaver at home with the chores and cooking- having to stay inside and out of sight for fear of what the White Witch would do if she knew Kari was there.

It was a normal day, same as always, until Mr. Beaver returned. And he wasn't alone. It was the day that they came to Narnia: the four children from the prophecy.

"Welcome back, Beaver." Kari said, looking up from her work. Her eyes widened, though, and she stared at the door of their home as four humans stepped inside.

She looked around at the humans, having never seen another like her before, and found herself drawn to the eldest- a rather handsome young man who looked to be the same age as her. And he wasn't from Narnia, but like from somewhere else entirely judging by the clothing he and the other humans wore. She found herself blushing when she noticed that he, too, was staring at her.

After a nudge from the eldest girl, the young man cleared his throat and tried to ignore his blushing as he offered Kari his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Peter Pevensie and this is Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." he said, introducing himself.

Kari pulled herself from her thoughts and offered them a smile, trying to be as welcoming as she could. She hesitated, unsure of what to do with his outstretched hand, but then she reached forward with her opposite hand and grasped his- sensing that was what she was meant to do. "I'm Kari. Welcome to our humble home. You look like you need something to warm you up, why don't you share a meal with us?"

Peter and the others agreed, taking a seat at the table as Kari and Mrs. Beaver brought over the meal- a sort of root and mushroom soup. While they ate, the Beavers told the Pevensies of the prophecy and of Aslan. As she listened, Kari couldn't believe the mighty Aslan was really coming back and hoped she would be able to meet him after all she had heard of him.

"So, Kari, how long have you been living with the Beavers?"

Kari looked up at the curious faces of the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam. "Four years. They... found me..." She looked at the creatures who had taken me in.

"What do you mean, 'found you'?"

Kari looked at Peter. "I only remember finding a cave and tripping, then hitting my head, but after that... nothing."

The Pevensies looked at each other.

"When I came to again, I was here. The Beavers have been looking after me since. The only thing I really remember is my name and a few smaller details here and there." She looked down at the bowl in front of her and felt Mrs. Beaver's paw on her arm.

"It's alright dear. I know you don't like talking about this, but..."

She looked at Mr. Beaver, then at the newcomers.

Susan decided to pitch in. "Don't you remember anything of your family?"

Kari shook her head. "Not really. I know have a family, somewhere. I can't see my most important memories clearly, only those that are of little consequence in comparison like what my name is. My only hope of remembering anything- anything at all- lies with Aslan."

Unsure of what else they could say, the Pevensies remained silent and began contemplating what to do next. Eventually, their attention returned to the matter at hand and the fate of Narnia at its center.

"Peter, we have to stay and help. We can't just leave them here to die. We have to stay. For Mr. Tumnus, too..."

He stood up and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lu, but we have to get home. Come on, we're leaving. Ed?" Peter looked behind him, to where his brother had been sitting, only to find him absent.

Kari stood and looked at Peter, shaking her head. "He's not here. I saw him leave not that long ago."

Peter threw his chair out of the way and came to stand in front of her. "Why didn't you stop him?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Kari could feel his anger radiating off him and its waves crashing into her. She could feel her eyes roll back into her head as the dizziness took her and she collapsed onto the floor, weak and stunned.

"Kari! Answer me, dear. Please, snap out of it!"

After a moment or two, Kari opened her eyes to find Mrs. Beaver leaning over her, Peter on the other side.

"Are you alright?"

Kari nodded as she sat up. "Yes, thank you, I am."

Mrs. Beaver held her waist as Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She tripped on a root sticking out of the floor and fell against Peter's chest, his arms wrapping around her to keep her from falling again. She looked up at him, blushing.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm still pretty weak..."

Peter smiled, causing Kari to blush even more and look away. Susan cleared her throat.

"Peter, we have to look for Edmund."

He looked at his sister and nodded. "Right. Let's go!" He looked back at Kari. "You stay here, alright?"

Kari nodded, watching as he let go of her and ran out after Susan and Lucy. "Be careful, future Kings and Queens of Narnia."


	2. They're After Us

It had almost been an hour before they got back and when they returned, it was not with pleasant news. Edmund had entered the White Witch's castle and her minions were now after the rest of the Pevensies.

"Hurry, Beaver. They'll be here soon. Kari! Help me pack."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kari scrambled around, looking for things they may need on the road beyond the necessities already being packed.

"Kari, no dear. Leave that to me. Just get your things!"

"Alright!" Kari ran to the cupboard next to the secret tunnel. "Mrs. Beaver! I can't find my pendant!"

"Beaver, help her!"

Mr. Beaver began rummaging around, helping Kari search.

"What are you looking for?"

Kari looked up for a second, seeing Peter standing there. "A medallion pendant engraved with a dragon."

He nodded and looked towards his sisters. "We'll help you look. Susan, Lucy?"

"Right. Come on, Lu, we've got to hurry."

They packed and searched the home, but before ten minutes had even passed, the White Witch's minions had reached them. Outside, there came howls and angered barking as they tried to find a way into the home.

"No... They're here! Hurry, Beavers! Hurry!"

Kari turned in flash as snow and twigs began falling from the ceiling. "They're digging their way in!"

"Found it! Kari. catch!"

She turned and caught her pendant, hanging it around her neck. "Thanks, Peter. Mr. Beaver, the tunnel!"

"Right. Everyone in! NOW!"

Kari pulled the hatch open and let the others in first. Once they were inside, she pulled the door shut and made sure it was completely closed.

"Kari, jump! I'll catch you!"

Kari nodded, then jumped off the ledge and landed in Peter's arms. "Thanks. Beaver, lead the way!"

When they reached the tunnel exit, they climbed up and into Badger's yard. Kari's foot got caught on the ledge as she climbed out of the tunnel and she slipped, but Peter grabbed her hand, pulling her back up.

"Thank you, Peter." She said, offering him a small smile. Then sensing something wrong, she turned to Mr. Beaver. "Beaver, are you ok?" She looked in the same direction as Mr. Beaver was and gasped. In front of them were little statues of animals. "No... She must've gotten here before they could clean up..."

Beaver placed his paw on Badger's arm. "He was my best mate."

Peter looked at Badger, then at the rest of the animals, turned to stone. "What happened here?"

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

Everyone turned at the sound of Fox's voice, but Mr. Beaver was none too happy to see him.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

Kari lunged forward grabbing Beaver before he could sink his buck teeth into Fox. "Beaver, no! You mustn't! It won't do anything to help Badger or Edmund!"

He continued to struggle and tried to break free.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

Kari looked at Fox and knew Beaver had a problem trusting him.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

Fox rolled his eyes. "An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

Beaver relaxed, realizing that Fox was right. "You can let go of me, love."

Kari let him go and looked at Fox. "Is there any way we can rescue Edmund without any bloodshed, what so ever?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. At least not until they become our Kings and Queens, and the White Witch has been defeated. Unfortunately, we can't exactly do that until Aslan has assembled all of our troops to strike back at the Witch."

Kari nodded and looked back at Peter and the others. "I'm afraid we can't get your brother back until..."

The barking came again, but it was getting closer and they were running out of time.

"They're coming! Quick Fox, we need a plan!"

He looked up at the trees, and Kari knew what he was thinking. "Alright, everyone into the trees, quick. Fox, you cover our tracks."

"Yes, milady. Now, hurry!"

As they climbed into the trees, Kari realized that the fox had called her "milady", but even as it confused her she had to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Kari! Come on!" Peter whispered in a hurried hush.

Kari reached up and grabbed Peter's outstretched hand. As he pulled her up onto the same branch as him- holding her close to him- the White Witch's minions came bursting out of the tunnel and surrounded Fox.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?"

The chief of the Secret Police, Maugrim, snarled. "Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

Fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a bit of valuable information, don't you think?"

One of the wolves grabbed Fox in its jaws, biting down hard enough not to kill him. Lucy and Beaver gasped, and were silenced so they wouldn't give us away.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much... but still. Where are the fugitives?"

Fox looked up at the trees, trying to make it look like he was deciding whether or not to tell them, then back at Maugrim.

"North. They ran north."

Maugrim chuckled. "Smell them out."

The wolf holding Fox threw him onto the ground and ran to catch up with the other wolves. Kari and the others waited a few moments to be sure that they wolves were gone before they climbed back down the trees. Once they reached the ground, Kari and Peter gathered wood and started working on getting a fire going while Lucy helped Mrs. Beaver with fox. And finally, with the fire ablaze, Mrs. Beaver tended to Fox's wounds.

"Ow! Oh!"

Lucy looked at him, worried. "Are you alright?"

Fox looked at her and smiled. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

Mrs. Beaver sighed. "Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

Beaver shivered, chilled by the memory. "Worse day of the year."

Fox got up and stretched. "Thank you for all your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for."

They looked at him, puzzled.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

Kari and the Beavers gasped, very much excited.

"You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?"

Fox smiled. "Like everything we've ever heard."

Kari looked at Peter and saw his tormented look. She reached up to put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be glad to have him at your side in battle."

Peter looked at Fox, then at Kari. "We just want our brother back."

Kari smiled weakly at him, trying to give him some comfort. "We'll get your brother back, I promise."

He smiled back, then they all took a sip of Mrs. Beaver's sleep tonic and slept through the night. When morning came, they ate a quick breakfast and set off for Aslan's camp, hoping they could make it without any further delay. It wasn't just Edmund's life that was at stake.


	3. To Aslan's Camp We Go

Kari and the others made good time and had nearly reached the river. As they made their way across the empty, wide open, snowy field, however, they heard the jingling of sleigh bells.

Mrs. Beaver pointed behind them and shouted, "Behind you! It's her!"

Kari and the others all turned and saw the upcoming sleigh and ran for the tree line, finding themselves hiding in a small cave just as the sleigh come to a stop. When there was no sound, Mr. Beaver went to look and see if the White Witch was gone. He came back and peeked into the cave.

"Come here! Come here! I hope you've all been good this years, 'cuz there's someone here to see ya!"

Hesitant at first, Kari and the others left the cave and made their way to the ground above, finding instead of the White Witch a heavy set man with thick white hair and beard and dressed in red. Kari smiled when she realized who it was.

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

Kari looked at Lucy's happy face as she walked towards Father Nicholas. He gave Lucy a vial with the juice of the fire flower and a small dagger, Susan a quiver of arrows and a bow, as well as an ivory horn with a carved lion's head, and Peter a sword and shield. He then turned to Kari, much to her surprise, and presented her with a silver staff engraved with depictions of Narnians.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter's almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years."

He picked up his sack and laid it back in the sleigh. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" As he drove off, Kari giggled when Lucy gave Susan the "I told you so" line- wondering if Nicholas was a figment of one's imagination back in their homeland.

When Peter realized aloud that winter was coming to an end, Kari and the others knew they had to hurry and rushed to the river, finding that the ice had started melting already, and there wasn't much ice left to cross on. Mr. Beaver went first, then Peter and Lucy, and finally Susan, Mrs. Beaver, and Kari. Half way across, chunks of ice began falling and Lucy screamed.

"Oh, no!"

Kari looked up and saw Maugrim jump off the alcove and onto the ice in front of us. Beaver ran forward to try and defend us, but the same wolf who grabbed Fox sunk his teeth into Mr. Beaver's fur, holding him down. Peter drew his sword. Maugrim chuckled.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt."

Kari looked at Mr. Beaver as he called out, "Don't worry about me! Run him through!", then looked back at Peter, then at Maugrim. "Maugrim, you bastard..."

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

Kari could feel Peter's uneasiness, so she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit as she reached for her staff. She looked over at Susan as she tried to talk some sense into her brother.

"Stop, Peter. Maybe we should listen to him!"

Maugrim chuckled. "Smart girl."

Mr. Beaver was still trying to break free. "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!"

Kari looked at Maugrim as Lucy reached forward to clutch her hand and she could sense the terror boiling inside her.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

Susan was becoming frantic and Kari could feel the waves of her energy crashing into her. She did her best to keep the energy from bothering her; it was not the time for her to be collapsing and burdening Peter and the others.

"Look, just because some man in a red coats hands you a sword, doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

Kari looked at her and shook her head. "Susan, no. We can't risk it!"

She looked at her. "Kari, we can't exactly fight our way through this."

"You can't, but I can." Kari stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Mrs. Beaver.

"No, dearie. You're not ready yet. You can't fight until you have your memories back."

Kari glanced at Mr. Beaver as he continued to struggle. "What choice do we have, though?" She turned with her staff raised, ready to step in and fight so that Peter and the others could get away, but Peter pulled her back and shook his head before stepping in front of her and Lucy, protectively.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver called as Susan again tried to reason with her brother.

Maugrim continued to advance and Kari stood with her staff ready, pointing it at the enemy. "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river."

Kari looked at Peter, hoping he was calm enough to make his move.

"Peter!"

Kari felt Lucy's grip tighten as the sound of cracking ice grew louder. They glanced up and saw the water begin spewing from the cracks. Peter stabbed the sword through the ice as the water cascaded down upon them, and they grabbed onto him as the rush of water carried them down river through rapids. When they were pulled under the water briefly, they swam to shore when the block of ice resurfaced. But Peter feared the worst as he stood holding Lucy's jacket and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. They yelled her name and she came walking up the bank, shivering and holding her arms close around herself in an attempt to stay warm.

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

They were relieved to see she was alright and Mr. Beaver chuckled.

"Don't worry dear, your brother's got you well looked after."

Mrs. Beaver gasped and Kari turned to see what the matter was as she said, "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore..."

They all stared in awe as the trees began blooming pink flower buds, the first signs of spring finally breaking free from their icy slumber. Shedding their coats, they continued on their way to Aslan's camp in hopes that they weren't very far from their destination.


	4. Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia

When they finally reached the meadow that lead the camp's entrance- the fields of Beruna- Kari and the others were greeted by a centaur and led into the camp where they passed tons of fauns and talking animals, all preparing weapons and armor for the upcoming battle. Susan looked around and Kari could sense she was uneasy about the Narnians staring at us.

"Why are they all staring at us?"

Lucy giggled and gave a most perfect answer. "Maybe they think you look funny."

Kari laughed with Peter and looked back to see Mrs. Beaver fussing with her fur.

"Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver told her.

Kari smiled. "You really do, Mrs. Beaver. You always do."

She smiled back. "Thank you, dearie. And not far from now, you'll have your memories restored."

Kari stopped, stunned momentarily at the realization that she might actually be able to remember everything she had forgotten.

Peter turned when he noticed she wasn't next to him, looking at her with a bit of concern. "Kari, you coming?"

Kari gathered herself together and nodded, a smile growing as he waited for her to catch up with him. "Of course, your Majesty."

They continued into the heart of the camp and stopped when they reached a large tent, which Kari assumed was Aslan's. Peter drew his sword and announced they had come to see the real King of Narnia. The centaur nearby looked towards the tent and everyone got down on one knee, bowing. Kari and the Beavers followed suit just as the great lion padded out of the tent

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers." Aslan looked to each of them as he greeted them. When his eyes fell on Kari, he bowed his head to her as well. "A warm welcome to you as well, Kari, Daughter of Eve." He looked back to the Beavers. "You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

Peter stood and sheathed his sword. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

Susan stood and pitched in. "We had a little trouble along the way."

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Aslan looked taken back, shocked to hear of such news. "Captured? How could this have happened?"

Peter looked at the ground. Beaver began explaining that Edmund had betrayed them. The centaur's radiating anger began affecting me and Kari grabbed Peter's arm for support. He noticed she was weak, just as she had been back in the Beavers' home, so he held onto her and made sure she wouldn't fall. "You alright?"

Kari nodded, then looked at the centaur as he shouted, "Then he has betrayed us all!"

Aslan looked at the centaur. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there is an explanation."

Peter turned to Aslan. "It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him."

Susan put a hand on his shoulder. "We all were."

Lucy's saddened desperation suddenly overpowered Oreius's anger and my grip tightened as Kari began to feel dizzy. Peter looked down at her concerned, not entirely convinced when Kari tried to assure him that she was fine.

"Sir, he's our brother."

Aslan looked at Lucy sympathetically. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." He turned to face the rest of them as he added, "This may be harder than you think."

* * *

While Peter and Aslan spoke on the high hill, Susan, Lucy and Kari went to the creek for a bit of alone time with just the three of them. They got into a splashing fight and before long Susan ran to get her towel, just as wet as Kari and Lucy were. But when she yanked it from the branch, Maugrim and his wolves burst out from behind it.

"Please don't try to run."

"We're tired."

"And we prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan looked around and spotted her horn.

"Susan! The horn! Use the horn!" Kari called, watching as she ran to it and blew without hesitation.

Kari helped Lucy up into the tree, then reached down and pulled Susan up as they tried to stay out reach of the White Witch's minions. Luckily within minutes, Kari looked up and saw Peter running towards them.

"Get back!" He drew his sword, attempting to draw the wolves from the tree.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy called, then screamed when the wolves nipped at their feet again.

Maugrim growled and his partner snapped his jaws. "Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

Susan and Kari yelled out in unison, "Peter! Watch out!" as they watched the second wolf try to circle around Peter for a flank attack.

But before it could, Aslan and Oreius came running up and Aslan pinned the wolf down as Oreius and his men drew their weapons.

"No! Stay you weapons. This is Peter's battle."

Peter looked away from Aslan and back at Maugrim. The chief snarled and paced, waiting for Peter to let his guard down.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die..." He lunged at Peter. "Like a dog!"

There was a whine and grunting as Maugrim landed on Peter.

"Peter!"

Kari and the others jumped out of the tree as Peter shoved the wolf's corpse off him. He glanced around, not sure of what had just happened, and was attacked in much needed hugs courtesy of his sisters. Kari looked at Aslan as the second wolf squirmed free and ran off.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

Oreius and his men took off after the wolf as Aslan told Peter to clean his blade. He proclaimed him as Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia, and stood back as Susan and Lucy congratulated them. He looked over at Kari as she turned away, heading back to camp.

Kari wasn't sure what was bothering her in that moment; her thoughts were just such a jumbled mess that she couldn't sort through them. She was almost to her tent when Aslan stopped her. "Kari, is there something wrong?"

Kari looked at the great cat. "It's nothing, sir." But she could tell by how he looked at her that he sensed something was wrong.

"There is something, isn't there, dear one?"

She looked away for a moment. "The Beavers said the only way for me to regain my memories is if I came to you. Plus, there's the fact that I can sense others' emotions and it deeply affects me. When Peter was angry back at the Beavers' dam, I fainted because of the energy he gave off." She looked back at him. "Is there any way you can restore my memories and help me control the way I'm affected by these emotions?"

Aslan nodded and breathed his sweet, summer breath on her. But as he did, Kari felt as if her head were going to explode. She saw Peter coming up behind Aslan and as she stumbled back, he hurried forward to catch her.

"Take her to the tent." Aslan told Peter, then chuckled when he saw how worried was about Kari. "She'll be fine. Having your memories restored isn't easy on the person who's lost them."


	5. Recovery and Foreshadowing

Kari wasn't unconscious for long and woke up to find herself in the tent she shared with the girls. Susan and Lucy weren't there, so Kari figured it probably involved their brother. Taking her time, she sat up and held her aching head in her hands and tried to process everything running through her mind.

Images of a castle, an old man, a forest, Narnians, the fauns who had adopted her as a young child, a cave, the Beavers' home, and everything that had happened to her in the past seven years flashed through her mind.

When she wasn't dizzy anymore, Kari slowly stood and made her way out of the tent. She looked around, spotting Aslan talking to Edmund on a rocky ledge just off to the side of his tent. Kari saw Peter walk out of the tent he and Ed would be sharing and Kari made her way over to stand next to him and his sisters. Lucy spotted her brother and called out to him.

"Edmund!"

He and Aslan looked at her, then made their way towards they reached where they stood, Aslan looked at the Pevensies. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Susan and Lucy hugged their brother and Peter smiled, glad to have his brother back.

"Get some sleep." he told his brother, watching as Edmund made his way to the tent. "And Edmund..." He waited for his brother to look back at him before he added, "Try not to wander off."

Kari watched as he managed a small smile before disappearing into the tent, then looked to Aslan when he asked how she was feeling. "My head aches, but otherwise I feel fine."

"And what of your memories?"

"There are images, things from my past, but they're just bits and pieces at the moment still." Kari smiled. "It will take time, but if it weren't for you, Aslan, I would never have even gotten this close to remembering who I am and where I come from."

Aslan smiled at that. "Good. Be sure to rest and not push yourself too hard."

"I will, thank you." Kari bowed to him as he turned to head back into his tent.

* * *

When Edmund had gotten some rest, Kari and the others all sat down and had a bit to eat. Edmund was scarfing down the toast while Lucy watched.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed."

He smiled back, but then Peter had to ruin the moment by stating that everyone but him would be going back home.

"Peter, you can't leave. We need all of you here. Without you, the prophecy won't come true. It'll take two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve to bring down the White Witch and her army." Kari said, looking up at him.

He came to the table and sat across from her. Susan looked at her brother, puzzled.

"We're going home?"

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us. All four of us."

Peter's energy became irritated and worried. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

Edmund looked at his plate, then up at the rest of us. "Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Peter relaxed and smiled.

"So, you'll stay and fight with us?" Kari asked, hopefully.

He looked at me. "We'll stay and fight with you."

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan said as she stood and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at Peter. "To get in some practice."

Lucy got up and ran to catch up with her sister, while Peter and Edmund went to go and get some of their own practice done. Kari wanted to see what Susan and Lucy were capable of, so she went to the practice field to watch the girls. Susan shot an arrow into the black ring, while Lucy threw her dagger straight into the bulls-eye mark. Peter and Edmund came riding up, swinging at each other with their swords. Peter rode the majestic unicorn, while Edmund rode the brave talking horse, Philip. Kari smiled as she watched the Pevensies training, but it quickly faded when she saw Mr. Beaver came running up, shouting for the two brothers.

Mr. Beaver was breathing heavily and barely managed, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

Back at the camp, Ginarrbrik called out to the growing crowd of Narnians. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as Jadis approached Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Everyone looked at Edmund. Aslan tensed.

"His offense was not against you."

Jadis rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

The great lion growled. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

Jadis was pleased to have upset Aslan, and so she pressed on. "Then you'll remember that very traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter drew his sword, as well as many of the others in the crowd. "Try and take him then."

Kari grabbed his free hand. "Peter, no. You can't stop her from doing this. Leave it to Aslan."

He glanced at her briefly, then glared at Jadis. Her minotaur general grunted and stepped forward.

Jadis huffed and sneered at Peter. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right... little king?"

Peter tensed and Kari tried to pour some of her energy into him, glad that it worked when she felt him relax- even if it was just a bit.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." Jadis said, then pointed at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table..." The crowd's murmurs increased. "...As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

Aslan's anger rushed over Kari, but she was surprised that it didn't affect her this time. She looked at the great lion as he said, "Enough. I shall talk with you alone." before he turned and went into his tent, Jadis following close behind.

It seemed like forever before everyone stood. Jadis walked out and stood by her mobile throne. Aslan padded out after her and looked at the Pevensies.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The crowd cheered and Jadis stopped. She turned and looked at Aslan as he came to a stand where Oreius had previously stood.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan's anger welled up inside and boiled over. He roared terribly loud and scared Jadis spiteless. She sat down and her Cyclops escorts carried her out of the Aslan's camp. The crowd cheered and applauded, but Kari could sense something horribly wrong with Aslan and she saw Lucy had noticed as well. He turned and slumped into his tent.

Later that night, Susan and Lucy had snuck out of the tent and followed after Aslan as he left the camp amidst the dark of night. Kari didn't know what he was up to, but she knew it wasn't good and just hoped that Susan and Lucy could help him.

Feeling restless, she got up and left the tent- walking to the practice field. She took her staff, hoping she'd remember what little she had been taught before she was found by the beavers. Her pendant danced on her chest as she twirled and moved in sync with her staff. She mimicked attacks, dodges, and parries just as she would face in battle. After a while, though, she sensed someone watching.

"You're very skilled, dearie."

She turned and saw the Beavers sitting in the grass. "I couldn't sleep. There's just so much swirling around in my head."

They looked at each other.

"What?"

Mr. Beaver came forward. "Could you tell us about it? What you remembered?"

Kari nodded and joined them, beginning her recollection and sharing the story of who she was- a princess from another kingdom who was spirited away for her own safety as a young child of four years, then raised by fauns and other Narnians before she fell into the cave that brought her to the Beavers.


	6. First Battle of Beruna

Early the next morning, Kari woke to find Edmund and Oreius standing by Aslan's tent. "What's going on, Ed?"

He looked at her, then at the tent where Peter came out and stood before the layout plans of the battle.

"She's right. He's gone."

"Who's gone, Peter?"

He looked at Kari and she knew at once what the matter was. "No..." She looked back at Edmund, then at Oreius. She could feel the anguish and fear they both held.

Edmund looked at his brother. "Then you'll have to lead us."

Peter looked at him.

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

Peter looked away. "I can't."

His brother shook his head. "Aslan believed you could. So do I."

Peter looked back at Edmund.

Oreius bowed his head. "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"

* * *

Without Aslan to lead them, the Narnians were very skeptical of there even being a chance at victory. But Peter stood up and did his best to reassure them, giving a speech that calmed them and then gave the orders they needed in order to prepare for the upcoming battle.

And when the time for battle came, Kari stood next to Peter, with Oreius on his other side. The griffin who had been scouting the battlefield ahead landed next to them and reported in.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." A griffon said to him.

Oreius looked at him and grunted. "Numbers do not win a battle."

Peter looked at his second in command. "No. But I bet they help."

Feeling the army a bit on edge, Kari poured as much energy as she could spare into them. She felt them relax and looked at Peter. "I've done all I can to help the others relax, Highness."

He looked at her puzzled.

She smiled and looked away. "I'll explain after the battle." Her smile faded, though, as she knew there was a good chance they might not live to see the end of this war. "If we don't make it..."

He grabbed Kari by the arm and pulled her up onto the unicorn's back, sitting her in front of him. "We'll make it through. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Kari turned and looked at him. He smiled, wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing his sword with the other. Oreius drew his sword as well, while the griffin prepared to take flight.

They looked out in the distance as Jadis' army advanced. As they stopped, Peter looked back at Edmund, who stood with the archers, waiting on the cliff for Peter's orders. He signaled to his brother as the minotaur ordered his troops to charge. The griffins were off, as well as many other birds from the forest. Peter hugged Kari closer and looked at Oreius.

"Are you with me?"

The centaur nodded. "To the death."

Peter leaned in and murmured in Kari's ear, "Are you?"

Kari looked back at the future High King of Narnia. "Always, sire." Kari felt that he was reassured as they looked back to the battlefield.

He lifted his sword and in a booming voice, Peter cried, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

They charged forward and the wild cats ran ahead. Peter put down his visor and tightened his grip only slightly on Kari. When They came close to the enemy, they prepared themselves as best they could for the battle of a lifetime.

* * *

Jadis and her army were getting closer and Edmund's que had come. He raised his sword and shouted, "Fire!", as a female centaur archer fired a flaming arrow that exploded into a phoenix. The firebird screeched its war cry and circled in front of their army. It lit the field on fire, blocking Jadis' army from getting any closer and it seemed to be working, but the Witch's foul icy magic soon extinguished it.

"Peter, what do you we do now?"

He hugged Kari tight. "It'll be fine. I promised you we'd make it through this war and we will."

Kari squeezed his armored hand. "Then, let's finish this once and for all."

When the phoenix fire failed, Peter and his army drew them to the rocks. They had planned on trapping them, hoping to gain the upper hand against their enemy. Withdrawing to the rocks gave Edmund and his archers a chance to fire at the enemy, reducing their numbers.

Ginarrbrik shot the unicorn and Peter and Kari went tumbling to the ground. Oreius and one of the rhinos charged past them and towards Jadis. Peter yelled for them to stop, but they pressed on.

Kari pulled him back when he tried to go after them. "No, Peter. You can't save them now."

He tensed and Kari poured a bit more energy into him. They looked around and saw that they were going to lose. He yelled for Edmund to get the girls and go back home.

Kari saw Edmund run up the hill with Mr. Beaver, then turn around and run straight for the Witch. "Peter!" He didn't hear her, though. Kari tried to ward off the onslaught of the enemies as they tried to get to Peter and when they weren't coming for her, she looked back to Edmund- seeing him smash the Witch's wand, only to get stabbed in the stomach with it.

"Edmund!"

Peter heard Kari that time and looked just in time to see his little brother fall to ground. Jadis turned and faced them, cutting down anyone who got in her way. Peter did the same, his blade meeting with those of the Witch's.

"Peter! Be careful!"

While he and Jadis clashed, Kari tried to fight her way to Edmund. When she finally got close, though, it was to no avail. She turned and saw Ginarrbrik shoot an arrow towards her, but she couldn't react in time to stop it and it pierced her stomach. She grunted from the force of the arrow and stumbled to her knees. Peter saw her collapsing to the ground and called out to her.

"KARI!"

Kari heard only his voice and the cries of the warriors around her as she slipped into darkness. "Peter... Aslan... I'm sorry..."

As Kari lost consciousness, the battle continued and just moments later, Susan and Lucy returned with Aslan and reinforcements that had been freed from Jadis' palace of ice. They jumped into the fray to slay their enemy and Aslan quickly ran to put an end to the White Witch once and for all. As Aslan finished of the Witch, Susan and Lucy ran to Peter. Off to the side, though, Ginarrbrik was sneaking up to finish their brother off. Lucy cried out and Susan's perfect aim brought the dwarf down. They ran to their brother and Lucy gave Edmund a drop of the fire flower juice. He came to and Peter pulled him into a hug.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked and they laughed a bit before Peter realized someone was still missing. "Kari! Where's Kari?!" He started looking around the rocks for her before he finally found her, not fifty feet from Edmund. He ran to her side and lifted her into his lap. "Kari, wake up. Please wake up!" He carefully pulled the arrow free and looked to his sister. "Lu, please help her!"

She poured a drop of the juice into Kari's mouth. She was still breathing, but she wouldn't wake.

"Kari, please. Wake up!" Peter begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. He held her in his arms, fearing he had lost her forever. "Come on, Narnia still needs you... I need you..." He leaned down and kissed her. He lingered a moment, then pulled back when he heard her groan and stir in his arms.

"Peter..?"

"Kari!" He hugged her, realized to see her alive and well.

Kari looked at Lucy and nodded. "Thank you, Lucy. You saved my life and those of many others."

She smiled and hugged her, too, along with Susan and Edmund.

"Lucy. There are still many others who need your help as well."

Kari looked at Aslan as he came to join them and watched as Lucy ran off to the others. Susan and Edmund went to look for others as well, helping both Lucy and Aslan. Peter stood and pulled Kari to her feet. She looked at him and found him staring at her, earning him a deep blush from her.

"What?"

He shook his head and pulled her into another hug, this time into one more loving and careful. "Kari, it's over. Like I promised..."

Kari hugged him back. "I know, my King. I know... Thank you..."


	7. New Adventures Await

Finally the day came for the long awaited ceremony- the crowning of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Aslan walked with Susan and Lucy one side, Peter and Edmund on the other. They approached the thrones at Cair Paravel, the trumpets sounding. Once they stood in front of their own throne, Aslan announced their titles.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Mr. Tumnus and Kari walked behind the Beavers, who carried the crowns. The faun placed Lucy's crown upon her head and stepped down.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just."

Kari placed his crown upon his head and she too, stepped down.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on her head and stood down, allowing Kari to take the last crown and stand in front of the High King.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

Kari placed the crown on his head and went to stand next to Aslan.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us till the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

After the crowning, the whole of the kingdom gathered in celebration. Kari walked out onto the balcony off to the left of the throne room, leaning against the banister as she gazed out into the open sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned and saw Peter standing in the archway, curtseying. "Yes, your Majesty. It's quite beautiful indeed."

He came to stand in front of her and pulled her up. "You don't have to do that."

Kari looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "But, sire, it is required that I-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Not while I'm around."

Kari pushed away from him and went back to the banister.

"What is it? Was I wrong in doing that?"

Kari shook her head. "No, Peter. You were not wrong in doing so."

He stepped forward and turned her around to face him. "Then what is it?"

She felt the tears run down her cheeks- Peter reaching up to wipe them away. "I'm afraid I might have to go back. I'm afraid... I'll have to leave you..."

He smiled and pulled her into another hug. "I spoke with Aslan before he left, and he says that you may only get back by your free will. You'll be able to go home anytime you wish."

Kari buried my face into his chest. "But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Lucy and Susan and Edmund..." She looked back up at him. "I want to stay here with you."

"Then stay."

She reached up and kissed him before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, King Peter. I'd love nothing more."

He pulled her chin up and back to his lips, kissing her with such passion that it seemed like the whole world stopped dead in its tracks. Kari could sense and hear the others inside watching in amazement and awe that their High King had found love. When they finally pulled away, the gathered crowd cheered and applauded- bringing a smile to their faces and Kari don't think anyone could've been more happy than they were that day.

* * *

The time from then on forward was called the Golden Age. But that did not mean absolute peace, though. High King Peter had to lead a raid on the Giants of the North in the Ettinsmoor War, while relations were re-established between Narnia and the border kingdom of Archenland. Queen Susan and King Edmund also traveled to Tashbaan to establish peace with the empire of Calormen, only for Susan to fall under the obsession of its prince.

After Susan rejected the affections of the Calormene prince, and escaped, he led a raid against Archenland and Narnia, in what was deemed the Archenland Conflict. The raid was stopped at the very gates of Archenland's captial by a combined Narnian-Archenland army at the Battle of Anvard Pass.

Not long after, Peter asked Kari to marry him and when she said yes, a grand ceremony was held. Just as she had for as long as they had known each other, Kari- now known as Queen Kari the Wise- stood by Peter's side as his advisor, his partner, and now his wife and queen.

Then, fifteen years after being crowned, the Pevensies all went hunting for the legendary White Stag, of whom no one had captured nor slain. They all rode their horses and chased after him, but Edmund fell behind when his horse slowed to a halt.

"Are you alright, Philip?"

His horse looked at him and huffed. "I'm not as young as I once was."

Kari and the others had noticed that Edmund wasn't with them and went back, Susan calling out, "Come on, Ed." as she circled around him, coming to a stop to her brother's left.

"Just catching my breath."

"That's all we'll catch at this rate." Peter added as he and Kari joined them.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked.

"'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself.'"

EVeryone laughed as they teased poor Edmund, but Peter spotted something familiar to him.

"What's this?" He dismounted his horse, the rest of us following suit. "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy looked around at the rest of them, excitement in her eyes as she said, "Spare Oom." before she ran off.

"Lucy..!"

"Not again!"

"Lu?"

"Come on!"

They followed Lucy and Peter and Kari pushed ahead. They went past branches and suddenly they were amidst a bunch of fur coats.

"These aren't branches!"

"They're coats."

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Peter, move over!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Stop it! I'm not on your toe!"

Kari and the others pushed through and landed on a wooden floor, young once more. They looked at each other, then up towards the end of the room when an old man with glasses opened the door and came in, tossing some sort of ball. He saw the Pevensies, then started when he saw Kari.

"Well, now there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe and who is this young lady?"

Kari looked at Peter, unsure of what to do. She looked back to the old man and politely replied, "My name is Kari, sir."

He reached out his hand and she shook it, learning this gesture from Mr. Tumnus. "I'm Professor Kirke. Now, what were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter looked from Kari and the others to look at the professor. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

The professor tossed the ball to Peter, who caught it. "Try me."

And for who knew how long, Kari and the others explained the wonderful journeys they had together, everything from the their arrival in Narnia to the battle, then Kari's marriage to Peter and their arrival back at the professor's mansion.

After they told their tale, Peter and the others took Kari outside and showed her around. They borrowed some of the professor's swords and practiced a bit, thankful that they remembered the skills they developed in Narnia.

Kari learned many things about the world she was now to live in, thanks to the Pevensies. Their mother came to collect them when the war their world was in had calmed down and neared its end. She was kind enough to let Kari live with them, seeing as she had no family in Finchley- let alone this new world. She was happy with her new life, but she did wonder every so often, though, if she'd ever get to see her family or her home ever again.


	8. The Sweetest Promise

One day, not too long after they had returned to Finchley- Kari along with them- Kari stood against a wall, looking out into the night at the stars.

The Pevensies were able to adjust quickly to their old home and ways. Though they did find it odd to be back in their own world after having spent so much time in Narnia and feeling like they finally had a place where they belonged. But for Kari, it was not so easy.

For one thing, Kari knew nothing of this world and would have to rely on the Pevensies to help her adjust. And for another- the biggest thing that troubled her- Kari and Peter were not married. After spending so many years together, it was strange to suddenly have it all but ripped away from them.

'We were happy...' Kari thought as she looked at the strange stars, seeing that the constellations were much different than those she was used to. 'Can we still be like that..?'

"Kari?"

Kari looked over to find Peter coming to stand by her side.

"Is everything alright?"

Kari sighed and looked back to the starry sky. "I suppose so."

Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"This world of yours is so strange to me. It's nothing like Narnia and it scares me."

Peter wrapped an arm around her as he stood next to her and looked out into the night. "You're right about that. At least things were simpler in Narnia. I think we can all agree that Narnia was- is- our home and we're hoping to get back soon."

"It will take time, Peter, and we have no way of getting back ourselves."

Peter looked down at her. "That's not all that's bothering you, though, is it?"

Kari sighed and shook her head. "We were happy, weren't we Peter?" She looked back up at him. "When we stood together as husband and wife?"

Peter sighed as a soft smile grew and he turned to her. "We were happy, Kari, yes. And I still want to make you happy." He lifted her chin and leaned forward, kissing her gently. "I love you, Kari, no matter what. That's not going to change here." He looked down into the royal blue eyes he had fallen in love. "I have loved you from the day we met and I will love you until the end of my days and beyond the grave."

"Peter..."

"When we finish school here, let's get married again."

Kari's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Really?"

Peter's smile grew. "Really."

Kari threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you, Peter."

"And I love you, Kari." Peter's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "I promise, once we have finished school, I will marry you again and we'll build a happy life together, just like we did in Narnia."


	9. A Bittersweet Homecoming

It had been about a year or so since Kari joined the Pevensies on their return to their own world and she while she was just happy to be with Peter, things were not that easy for her to adjust to. Everything and everyone was just so strange and she felt so out of place. And even more so one day while she waited with the Pevensies for something called a train.

Peter had gotten into yet another fight with other boys his age after one of them had bumped into Kari, then tried to make her apologize. When Peter had stepped in, they then in turn tried to make him apologize and insulted not just him but also Kari and his family. Kari, though, had actually been the first to throw a punch and the boys didn't take too kindly to that.

Not long after the fight had started, Lucy and Susan had returned to the station. When she heard someone call her name, Kari looked up from the fight and saw the girls standing there as Edmund rushed into the fight to join her and Peter. And it would seem that the crowd was enjoying seeing a girl holding her own against a group of a boys who were much bigger than her. But when some of the boys grabbed Peter and tried to pin him to the ground with his head above the train tracks, they could feel every emotion Kari had in that moment radiating off of her and crashing into them. However, before the fight got too much further along, the local soldiers monitoring the station came up, blowing their whistles. They pulled Peter, Edmund, and Kari off the other kids.

"Act your age! And you!" They said to the boys, then pointed at Kari. "Act like a proper lady."

Kari huffed and shoved off their hands. "Ha, fat chance of that. Where I come from, there's no such thing as a 'proper' lady. Except maybe in Telmar..."

The soldiers looked at her like she was crazy then stormed off, calling her an orphan. Peter pulled her back, knowing full well how deep that comment hit. They gathered their things and sat down on the nearest bench, and Kari- sensing their unease still present- poured some energy into them. Peter looked at Kari and offered an apologetic smile as Lucy began to thank her.

"Thanks, Kari. We needed th- Ow!"

"Quiet, Lu." Susan said, crossing her arms.

Lucy pointed at the wall."Something pinched me!" A gust of wind blew up, and Lu smiled. "It feels like magic!"

The Pevensies grabbed each other's hands- Peter grabbing Kari's once she had Susan's- and waited for what was coming. The train rushed past them and as they gazed after it, they ended up- instead- gazing out of a cave and at a beatuiful, glistening sea. They ran out of the cave and started running and splashing through the waves and Kari knew just what the Pevensies did: they were back in Narnia; they were back home.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Edmund noticed something odd.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well, where do you suppose we are?" He asked, looking around a bit confused.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked, laughing a bit.

"I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia."

Everyone looked up to where Edmund was and saw the ruins he spoke of. Curious, they gathered their things and hurried to the ruins to investigate.

Kari looked around, a sense of familiarity growing.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said.

"I think we did." Susan replied, picking up a golden centaur chess piece.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chest set." Edmund said, reaching for the piece.

"Which set?" Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Kari wandered a ways off, Lucy looking after and beginning to realize the same thing she had.

"Can't be..."

Lucy hurried to catch up with Kari who had gone up a short set of steps.

"What is it?"

Lucy looked at her siblings. "Can't you see?" She started positioning her siblings in different spots, facing back to where they were just standing. "Imagine walls and columns there." When she took her place, she added. "And a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel."

"Our home..."

Peter looked to Kari, seeing tears in her eyes. He stepped down and came to her side. "Are you alright?"

Kari looked at him, leaning into his hand as he reached up to wipe away her tears. "What happened to our home?"

"Let's take a look around and see what we can find, alright?"

Kari nodded and she and the Pevensies began looking around the ruins, searching for any answers.

"Catapults." Edmund said, kneeling down.

"What?"

Edmund looked at the others. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

They looked at each other, then to Peter as he stepped forward and pushed aside a wall with Edmund's help, revealing an ancient looking wooden door. Peter peeled away bits of the rotting wood and pushed the door open before reaching for his knife and cutting a strip of cloth from his shirt to wrap around a stick and create a torch.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" he asked, looking to Edmund.

Edmund shook his head, then reached into his bag and pulled out a torch light. "No, but would this help?"

Peter just smiled and sighed in defeat, saying, "You could have mentioned it sooner."

Edmund took the lead and descended the stairs into the stone hallway- Susan and Lucy following after. Peter looked to Kari, seeing her staring back out over the ruins.

"Kari?"

Kari looked back at him and took his hand when he offered it to her, following him as he led them to where the others were just ahead. When they reached the base of the stairs, they saw that they had come into the vault chamber where a chest sat at the base of a statue- each in the likeness of the Pevensies as the kings and queens of old. Kari followed the Pevensies as they made their way to their chests, finding a fifth off to the side next to Peter's.

As the Pevensies searched the chests and found their most treasured belongings within the chest, Kari herself found her staff- the ancient silver adorned with carvings of Narnians. She was amazed that it had survived what seemed like centuries.

"'What Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death.'" Peter said, reading the inscription engraved upon his sword.

Kari looked to Lucy as she added, "When Aslan shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

Lucy looked at the others sadly. "Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone."

Peter looked around. "I think it's time we knew what was going on."


	10. A New Friend, A New Enemy

After they had gathered their things and changed into clothes more befitting of them- having grown so used to Narnia in the fifteen years they ruled that the clothes of Finchley just felt out of place- Kari and the Pevensies began making their way through the ruins and back down to the beach. Before long, though, they spotted a small boat rowing down the river.

"They have a hostage, look!"

"That's a Narnian, we have to help!"

They hurried to the water's edge as the boat slowed to a stop and the soldiers stood with the Narnian- a dwarf specifically- poised to throw him overboard.

Susan fired a warning shot to grab their attention, her arrow striking the side of the boat. "Drop him!"

The soldiers looked at them, surprised, as the dwarf faintly called out, "Crows and crockery!" from behind his gag. The soldiers threw the dwarf into the water, making their way for their crossbows.

Peter and Edmund ran to the water, diving in to retrieve the dwarf before he drowned and the boat as one Telmarine lay dead in the water while his comrade swam to the other side of the shore and took off running. As Peter and Edmund pulled the dwarf and boat onto shore, Kari, Susan, and Lucy hurried to meet them.

Lucy cut free the bonds around the dwarf's wrists, then stood back with the others to give him space as he rolled over to spit out the water he had taken in.

The dwarf pulled from the remainder of the bonds and the gag, throwing them to the sand as he stood. "'Drop him'! That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan looked at him. "A simple thank you would suffice."

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." the dwarf retorted.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter responded.

"Peter, wait." Kari said, looking to the dwarf. "What's your name?"

"Trumpkin."

Lucy looked at Trumpkin as Kari stepped back, leaning into Peter as he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "Why were they trying to kill you?"

Trumpkin sighed. "They're Telmarine. That's what they do." He looked at Kari, eyeing her suspiciously.

Edmund looked at him. "Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said, looking at Susan as she handed Peter back his sword.

Trumpkin noticed the sword and looked at them all, suddenly realizing who the Pevensies were. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter nodded, reaching forward with his hand. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

Susan looked at him. "You probably could have left off the last bit."

Trumpkin chuckled. "Probably."

Peter drew his sword. "You might be surprised."

Trumpkin eyed him and the sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

Peter smirked. "Not me, him." He looked to Edmund, then handed Trumpkin his sword as Edmund drew his.

Trumpkin took the sword hesitantly. It was a bit heavy for him, given his small stature, but that proved to be no real issue as he attacked first. He taunted Edmund a bit when he smacked his head with the pommel, but Edmund quickly recovered and won the duel after a minute or two. Trumpkin stumbled back a bit in disbelief after Edmund disarmed him, landing on his rump in the sand.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?"

As Trumpkin began filling the Pevensies on what he meant, Kari had stepped back and looked out to the sea. She stood, silent for a moment as she thought.

"Kari?"

Kari looked at Peter as he joined her. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Girl."

Kari looked down at Trumpkin as he approached.

"Where did you get that pendant?"

Kari looked down at the medallion pendant resting against her dress. "It was given to me as a child, by the fauns I came to call my parents."

Trumpkin eyed her curiously, his eyes widening as he came to a realization. "You're Shain and Riari's girl..!"

Kari's eyes widened. "You know my parents?"

Trumpkin nodded. "Aye, that I did."

"What do you mean, 'did'?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, Kari, but Shain and Riari passed not long after you disappeared."

Kari's heart sank. "I see..."

"Kari, are you alright?"

Kari looked to Peter and nodded. "I had prepared myself, knowing there was a good chance that I would never see them again." She looked back to Trumpkin. "Did they go peacefully?"

Trumpkin nodded. "They did."

"Wait, if you knew her parents, then how long has she been gone?" Edmund asked, looking to the dwarf.

"Kari disappeared eight years ago."

"So this is my time, then..."

"What do you mean?" Trumpkin asked.

Kari looked at him. "The day I disappeared, I had found a cave in the forest. I had tripped into it, hit my head, and woke up in a beaver's dam. The Beavers who found me, they took me in and raised me just as my parents had when I was brought to them. It was there with the Beavers that I met Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

"Great, more time travel..."

"So then, you went back in time?" Edmund asked, looking at Kari.

Kari nodded. "Yes, it would seem so." She looked back to Trumpkin. "We need you to fill us in on what's happened in the last few hundred years, if you could, please. We need to understand what has happened to our home."

Trumpkin nodded, looking at her curiously. "You know, you're more Narnian than you are Telmarine. Shain and Riari raised you well." He glanced over at the boat on the shore. "We should hurry, there's much to explain."


	11. Things Have Changed

As Peter rowed the boat down the river, he and the others looked around- hardly recognizing the Narnia they had called home for so long.

"They're so still." Lucy said, looking around at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin replied.

"They used to dance."

Trumpkin looked between her and the trees, sighing. "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand," Lucy said. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

Trumpkin looked at her. "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Kari and the others felt pangs of guilt as their hearts sank a bit.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know..." Peter said.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin remarked.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter replied.

They continued on in silence until they reached the shore nearest their destination. As they pulled the boat onto the rocky shore, Lucy spotted a bear and called out to it in greeting.

Kari and the others looked up as the bear grunted and stood on all fours for a moment. Lucy tried to tell it that they were friends, that there was no need to worry or be afraid.

"Something's wrong..." Kari said, feeling the energy of the bear.

Trumpkin called out to Lucy, telling her not to move, but the bear started charging at Lucy and she turned to run.

Susan drew her bow, warning the bear to stay away from Lucy but to no avail. Edmund called out to his sister, telling her to shoot, but Susan hesitated. Luckily, before the bear could hurt Lucy, Trumpkin drew his own bow and shot the bear in the heart.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked, lowering her bow.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin replied, making his way over to Lucy and the bear.

As Peter helped Lucy to her feet, Trumpkin looked the bear over and Edmund noticed something different about the bear.

"He was wild."

"I don't think he could talk at all."

Kari understood then what she was feeling. "That must have been why his energy felt so different."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said. "You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Kari came to stand with Peter and Lucy, reaching up to rub Lucy's back as she cried into Peter's chest. She tried pouring some of her energy into her, hoping to offer some comfort.

Once everyone was calm again, Trumpkin led them into the woods. They made their way through the thick trees and rocky corridors, trying to find their way to their destination.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said, looking to where Peter and Kari were walking- leading the way.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your head." Peter teased. He looked to Kari as she playfully smacked him and chuckled. "What?"

"That's because our heads actually have something in them." Lucy teased back.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan said.

Edmund looked at his sisters, confused. "'D.L.F.'?"

Lucy looked back at him. "Dear little friend."

Edmund chuckled and looked to Trumpkin as he said, "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

Up ahead, Peter stopped a moment and looked around.

"Peter?" Kari looked at him.

"I'm not lost..."

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said, looking at Peter.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way to get there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied.

"That explains it then." Peter said, annoyed. "You're mistaken." He turned to continue on ahead, letting go of Kari's hand.

"Peter, wait." Kari hurried after him, quickly reaching his side. "It's been how long here since we left Narnia? We barely even recognize our home anymore. Things have changed, surely we could rely on Trumpkin's guidance more than our own memories."

Peter sighed, looking to Kari. He knew by the look she had that she could sense what he was feeling, what he was thinking, and grasped her hand again when he just nodded silently and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

They continued on their way, coming to the river Rush finally. But as Trumpkin said, there was no crossing.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan started, looking from the ravine to her brother.

"Oh, shut up..." Peter retorted in defeat.

"Well, is there a way down?" Edmund asked, looking to Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

Peter and the others turned back towards the dwarf. "Well, we weren't lost." Peter remarked.

"There's a ford near Beruna." Trumpkin said. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan replied.

As Peter and the others started to turn back the way they came, Kari noticed that Lucy had turned back towards the ravine- a look of surprise on her face.

"Lucy?" Kari could feel her excitement rising as she looked across the ravine and into the trees.

"Aslan?" A smile grew on Lucy's face. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She turned to look at her siblings. "Don't you see? He's right..." She stopped when she turned back and saw nothing, her smile fading. "...there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked a bit snidely.

Lucy turned back towards the dwarf. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Peter sighed. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in these woods. Just like that bear."

Lucy looked at him a bit annoyed. "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said, looking at them.

Edmund looked around at his siblings and the dwarf. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid."

"Lucy's right, Peter." Kari said, looking back to where Lucy thought she had seen Aslan. "It may have been for a moment, but I could feel his energy."

Peter sighed. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

Peter looked down in defeat. "I'm sorry, Lu." He turned and started back the way they had came with Susan.

Kari reached up and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, rubbing it gently. Lucy looked up at her, then turned to look at Edmund. Edmund gestured for them to follow after the others, staying close by his sister as they made their way back the way they came.

Kari looked back across the ravine. 'What are we supposed to do, Aslan? Please, we need your guidance.'


	12. A Long Awaited Reunion

Kari and the others finally reached the ford at Beruna, but what they found was not what they were expecting. Telmarines everywhere, chopping down the trees they had once called friends- building a bridge across the ford.

They circled back and made their way back to the ravine at the river Rush.

"So, where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

Lucy turned to glare at him a bit. "I wish you would all stop trying to act like you're grown-ups. I don't think I saw him. I _did_ see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered as Lucy went towards the edge of the ravine.

"It was right over..." Lucy looked around the edge, but she screamed when the ground beneath her collapsed.

"Lucy!"

Everyone rushed forward, thinking the worst only to find Lucy sitting down where she had landed a few feet below.

She looked up at them and said, "...here!"

Kari and the others looked where she had fallen, seeing a pathway of sorts leading down into the ravine to the river. They followed after Lucy as she took the lead and led them down the pathway, to the river and across to the other side. They continued to press onward, going as far as they could before night fell and once it had, they made camp- gathering around a fire to eat and rest while they could.

When the earliest morning light began to creep in through the trees, Kari had woken from a fairly restless slumber and went to scout the woods. Not long after, Lucy woke to a soft growl in the distance and thinking it to be Aslan, she hurried off to investigate alone. And shortly after that, the others woke to the sound of swords clashing in the distance and found that Kari, Peter, and Lucy were missing. They scrambled to gather their weapons and hurry to find them, hoping that they were alright. When they found them, they also found a large group of Narnians gathered and a young Telmarine with Peter's sword in hand- pointed at Peter.

"Peter!"

"High King Peter." the Telmarine said, putting two and two together.

Peter nodded. "I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older."

"If you'd like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said, beginning to turn away.

"No. No, that's alright." the Telmarine said. "You're just... You're not exactly what I expected." He looked around at the Pevensies.

"Neither are you." Edmund added, looking around at the Narnians- seeing amongst them some old enemies.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." said a badger.

A rather large mouse bounded his way forward and stood up. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." he said, looking to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy muttered, leaning in towards Susan and Kari.

The mouse drew his sword and looked around, waving his sword at each person. "Who said that?" he demanded.

"Sorry." Lucy said, apologizing in defeat.

"Oh, uh..." the mouse lowered his sword and bowed to her. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' would better befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said, turning to look from the mouse to the Telmarine.

"Then you will probably be wanting yours back." the Telmarine said, handing Peter back his sword.

As Peter sheathed his sword, he looked up as Kari stepped through the gathered Narnians. "There you are!"

Kari hurried down the hill. "I was just scouting the area around our camp when I heard fighting." She rushed to Peter, throwing her arms around him in relief. "I was worried the Telmarines got to you."

"Oi, what's another Telmarine doing here?" someone shouted.

Kari stepped back and looked around, seeing amongst the Narnians gathered some familiar enemies. "Peter, what's going on?"

"This is what's left of our people." Peter said, looking down at her.

"I don't believe me eyes..!"

Peter and Kari looked down as the badger approached them. Kari's eyes widened in recognition.

"Trufflehunter?"

"Kari, my dear girl!"

Kari knelt and hugged the badger. "It's been a long time, old friend."

Trufflehunter stepped back. "It's been eight years, dear girl. Let me have a good look at you!" He looked her over as she stood. "You have grown to be quite the beautiful young woman. Your mother and father would be proud."

Kari's smile faded a bit at that. "Trumpkin told me they passed."

Trufflehunter sighed. "Yes, not long after you disappeared." He looked up at her, reaching for her hand and patting it comfortingly. "They never stopped looking for you, dear girl, never once gave up hope."

"I didn't mean to leave them... I didn't mean to leave you..."

"It's alright, dear girl." Trufflehunter offered her a smile. "What matters is that you are alive and well." He noticed the look that the other Telmarine had on his face. "Are you alright, Caspian?"

Kari looked from the badger to the other Telmarine. "Caspian?"

Caspian stepped forward, looking Kari over. "It can't be..." He met her gaze, seeing familiar blue eyes.

Kari looked him over as well, a sense of familiarity rising from his energy.

"It is you... isn't it?" Caspian asked, reaching up to touch her cheek.

Kari's eyes widened and she smiled, tears welling. "It's me, Caspian." she said nodding. "All grown up."

Caspian threw his arms around her, holding her close. "I thought I'd never see you again..!"

Those gathered watched as Kari and Caspian embraced, many of them a bit confused.

"Kari, you know him?" Peter asked when they stepped back.

Kari nodded. "Peter, this is Caspian X, prince of Telmar." She smiled back at Caspian. "And my older brother."


	13. Return to Aslan's How and Love Rekindled

As they walked through the woods, Peter and Caspian went over what had happened since Susan's horn had been blown. After awhile, though, Caspian glanced back at his sister where she walked with Trufflehunter and Lucy.

"So, how did you meet?" he asked.

"We met Kari when we met the Beavers, shortly after we arrived in Narnia the first time." Peter looked back at Kari, smiling when she met his gaze for a moment. "She was a huge help in the battle against the White Witch."

"She was there with you? But that was a few hundred years ago."

Peter nodded. "Kari seems to have been sent back in time. Just as we seem to have been sent back to Narnia in this time. Whatever the reason, it would seem that both times were just where we needed to be."

Caspian looked back at his sister. "Then you were there for her when I could not be." He glanced at Peter. "I am grateful to you for that."

Peter looked back at Kari again, smiling. "I'd be lost without her, to be honest."

Caspian could see the look in his eyes. "You love her very much, don't you?"

Peter nodded. "I wouldn't have married her if I didn't." He said, chuckling when Caspian looked at him, surprised.

"She is Queen Kari the Wise? The one of legend?" Caspian looked at his sister. "I always thought it a coincidence, the great queen who shared a name with my sister."

Back with Lucy and the others, Kari walked with Trufflehunter and told him everything that had happened since she disappeared.

"And now?"

"And now," Kari said, glancing at Peter as he looked back at her. "I go where Peter goes. It's where I belong."

"You really love him, don't you, dear girl?"

Kari smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have married him if I didn't."

"Well, at any rate, dear girl, your parents would be so proud of you."

Kari's face fell a bit. "Tell me, Trufflehunter... what happened?"

Trufflehunter sighed. "After you disappeared, Shain searched the woods every day and night for you, but when winter came and he fell ill, he refused to stop searching and it proved to be his undoing."

"Da was always stubborn." Kari sighed. "What about Mum?"

"I think it was the grief that finally got to her in the end. Losing you and your father broke her heart. She shut herself away from everything and everyone, but she never gave up hope that you'd return one day." Trufflehunter sighed. "And now you have. I just wish they were still alive to see you come home."

"I never meant to leave..."

"I know, dear girl." Trufflehunter patted her hand. "What matters now is that you are alive and well, happy and safe."

Kari looked up as they cleared the trees and came across a vast, open meadow- the green grass swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. She stood with Peter as they looked out over the meadow, sliding her hand in his.

They made their way across the meadow before them, stopping with them when they passed under the archway and were greeted by centaur guards. The guards raised their swords ceremoniously, extending them above the pathway leading into the tomb.

Kari looked up at Peter when he squeezed her hand and smiled. She had worried, a worry shared by the Pevensies, that the Narnians would not accept them like they had in the days of old. But seeing such an act of respect gave their hearts ease and they knew they had nothing to worry about. She walked with Peter and the others, Caspian and the rest of the Narnians accompanying them not far behind.

Once inside, they looked around, seeing many Narnians hard at work with preparations and smithing.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said, looking to Peter and Edmund.

"Peter," Susan called from where she, Lucy, and Kari had gone. "You may want to see this."

Caspian watched as Peter and Edmund went to join her following close behind.

Taking a torch, they looked at the walls of the tomb, seeing carvings from the First Battle of Beruna- carvings of Lucy and Susan astride Aslan's back, of them standing next to their thrones, of Mr. Tumnus and the lamppost, and others of the like.

"It's us." Susan said, looking to Peter.

Lucy looked to Caspian. "What is this place?"

Caspian looked at the Pevensies and his sister. "You don't know?" He grabbed a torch, gesturing for them to follow him and led them a bit deeper into the tomb.

They came out into a large, dark chamber, and watched as Caspian lit a nearby brazier filled with oil- the brazier one that circled around the wall of the chamber. As the brazier lit up the chamber, Kari and the Pevensies looked around- seeing carvings cut into the walls of Narnians. When the chamber was fully lit, they suddenly realized where they were.

"Peter, that's..."

In front of them was the stone table that Aslan had sacrificed his life to save Edmund's upon. Lucy walked up to it, placing a hand on the cold stone. When Susan joined her, she looked to her sister and said, "He must know what he's doing."

They looked to the carving of Aslan on the wall behind the stone table, then to Peter as he said, "I think it's up to us now."

* * *

Kari and the Pevensies jumped straight into helping wherever they could, only stopping to rest when they could.

Some time in the night, Kari found herself unable to sleep and wandered through the tomb. She touched the now ancient stone walls, wondering how much they had lost out on when they were pulled from Narnia and thrown into Finchley. She stepped into a empty chamber, one much smaller than the others she had seen, and sighed as she looked around at the statues of the old Narnians they had once called friends.

"Kari?"

Kari glanced at Peter as he came up behind her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"I got worried when I noticed you were gone. Are you alright?"

Kari nodded. "We've lost so much time..." She looked at the statues. "We may have only been gone a year, but to them we've been gone for hundreds. We abandoned them, though through no fault of our own..."

Peter pulled her into his arms. "We're here now. We at least have the chance to save what's left of our people, help them rebuild what we've lost."

"I hope so..."

"Kari, look at me."

Kari let him lift her chin up and met his gaze.

"We'll make it through this, just like before."

Kari sighed, smiling softly at him. "You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed her, hoping he was able to quell her worries- even a little.

They immersed themselves in the kiss for a moment. Kari pulled back to catch her breath and looked at him.

"Peter, perhaps we shouldn't..."

Peter claimed her lips again briefly before he answered. "Do you know how hard it has been to resist you since we left Narnia?"

Kari chuckled. "I can imagine." She reached up to touch his cheek. "Peter, I-"

Peter pressed his forehead against hers. "I need you, Kari..."

Kari nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. Peter deepened it before an urgency they hadn't felt in a long time kicked in and Peter lifted Kari in his arms, pinning her against the wall- hooking her legs her legs around his waist.

He pushed up her skirt and fumbled with his trousers, pulling his cock out and shoving it into her. He was surprised at how tight she had gotten over the course of the last year or so, which only urged him on as he thrust his hips back and forth, locking lips with her again.

Kari's body was racked with pleasure and she breathed in sharply through her nose as Peter kept his lips to hers. When she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers as his pace quickened. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and let him have at her, feeling an old sense of desire for him rising within her once again.

Peter quickened his pace and felt himself reach his climax. He pressed against her, feeling the warm rush erupt within her. Panting, he felt Kari quivering around him and he stood there, holding her up against the wall, for a few moments.

"Better?" Kari asked, feeling their breathing finally slowing down.

Peter nodded, pulling out of her and setting her back on her feet. As they readjusted their clothes and whatnot, Peter looked at Kari.

"What?" she asked, noticing his expression and feeling his worry.

"Promise you'll stay by my side, no matter what?"

Kari smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Just as before."

Peter sighed in relief, leaning into her hand. "I don't know how this battle will play out..."

"Whatever happens, Peter, we face it together."

Peter nodded, taking her hand in his. "You know you're amazing, right?"

Kari smiled. "As are you, sire."


	14. Plans to be Made, Bonds to Rebuild

As dawn arose the following morning, a faun on sentry duty spotted a Telmarine soldier and reported in when the lone soldier urged his horse back into the trees.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said, looking at those who were gathered for a council. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means that those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Reepicheep, the mouse who had spoken to them before, looked to Peter from where he stood. "What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?"

Kari watched as Caspian and Peter both tried to answer and she felt the tensions rising between them. She stepped forward, putting a hand on Peter's arm as she poured some of her energy into them.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That is crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian protested.

Peter looked at him. "There's always a first time."

Trumpkin leaned forward, adding, "We'll have the element of surprise."

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian again protested, looking to Susan as she came to his defense.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

"Our supplies would run out long before we could, though, Susan." Kari said, sighing. "Even if we did hole up here in the tomb, what happens then? Miraz and his army could very easily block any and all attempts to replenish what we need. We'll be stuck here, no food, no water, no medicine. Trapped without any chance of escape."

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here," Peter started, turning to Caspian, "but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes." Edmund said from his seat. "And Kari is right, if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel voiced enthusiastically.

"Yes! And then we can throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep mocked, turning to the squirrel. "Shut up."

"Reepicheep, do not be so quick to discount the ideas of others." Kari warned, looking at the noble mouse. "Sid is just trying to be helpful."

"O-Of course, milady, my deepest apologies." Reepicheep's ears lay back and his tail drooped.

Kari smiled. "It is not me that you need to apologize to. Besides, it's not a bad idea. Imagine the confusion that we could cause by raining a halestorm of nuts down upon the enemy."

Everyone looked at Kari as she spoke, chuckling at the image she planted in their minds, and Caspian was beginning to see why she was considered to be just as great as the kings and queens of old.

"I think you know where I stand, sire." Reepicheep said, looking to Peter.

Peter thought a moment, then turned to the head of the centaur clan. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm looked around for a moment, then nodded. "Or die trying, my liege." He bowed his head.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Lucy said from her seat upon the broken stone table.

Peter turned to look at her. "Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options: dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter said.

"No, you're not listening." Lucy retorted. "Or are you forgetting who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"Peter, listen to your sister." Kari said, a hand on his arm when she sensed anger rising in him at Lucy's comment.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He shook off Kari's hand before storming off, leaving his family and friends in the chamber alone.

With their next plan of attack, the council dispersed. Caspian looked to his sister, seeing her a bit distressed. As the others left the chamber, he came to his sister's side.

"Kari, are you alright?"

Kari sighed, looking to her brother. "Yes..."

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

Kari nodded, following her brother through the halls.

"What is on your mind, sister?"

Kari looked to the skies as they stepped outside of the tomb. "I worry for Peter... I worry for all of you..."

"Do you believe that we can succeed, that Peter's plan can succeed?"

"I do. Peter would not suggest something of this scale if it were not possible." She sighed. "Though, there will be casualties on both sides. There's no getting around that."

Caspian knew his sister was right and looked to the stars above them still shining in the early morning sky. He stood with her silent for a few moments, then asked, "Tell me what happened, Kari, after you were brought to the woods."

Kari smiled at that, chuckling softly. "It's a long story."

"We have some time before we need to return to the others."

Kari looked back to the sky and began her tale. "I was taken to the woods as a very young child, that much you know already. I was given to a faun named, Shain, and his wife, Riari. They took me in, raised me as their own. I grew up amongst the Narnians, calling many of them my friends."

"What happened?"

"I was ten when I found the cave that brought me to Narnia during the Long Winter. I was found by the Beavers, who- just like Shain and Riari- took me in and cared for me. When I awoke in their home, I had retained very few memories after hitting my head." She smiled as she remembered. "For four years, they cared for me, helped me remember what they could, then one day the Pevensies came. Finally, the days of prophecy were upon us."

Caspian stood there with his sister, watching the sun rise as she told her tale. He listened to every detail she gave, from their meeting Aslan the first time to his great sacrifice to protect Edmund to the battle against Jadis and their victory to the coronation and her marriage to Peter not long after. She even told him what the Pevensie's world was like, how different and confusing it was, how she longed to come home to Narnia but was content so long as she was with Peter.

"Then, a year later- at least for us- we returned to Narnia only to find ruins and a land we no longer knew. Our home was gone, our friends and those we called family had long since passed. And now, I find that I have returned to my own time." Kari looked to Caspian. "It's strange, but the best part of it all is that I finally found you, Caspian. I finally found my family."

Caspian pulled her into his arms at that and hugged her. "And I have missed you so much these last thirteen years." He stepped back. "Professor Cornelius often spoke of your safety, in the care of some trusted friends. He knew you were special, as we all did."

Kari sighed. "Apparently, my gift is that of empathy and with it comes the ability to alter one's emotional state at will. After Aslan had restored my memories, he explained to me how my gift worked. It was then that I understood why our mother and father feared for my safety, why they sent me away to keep me safe."

"If Miraz were to get his hands on someone of your skill with a gift like that, I cannot imagine the terrible things he would force them to do in order to abuse that power."

"Exactly." Kari looked back to the entrance they had come out of to find Edmund standing there. "What is it, Ed?"

"Caspian, you're needed in the armory. Kari, Peter wants to speak with you."

"Of course."

They followed Edmund back into the tomb, going their separate ways- Caspian with Edmund and Kari going off to find Peter.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up from where he paced, having returned to the chamber of the stone table. "Kari..."

Kari could sense something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

Peter sighed, turning towards her as she came to his side. "I'm sorry..."

"For what, love?"

"Earlier, during the council..."

Kari put her arms around him and smiled as she held him. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, Peter. We are at war once more and in an even more difficult situation that before."

Peter hugged her back, breathing in her sweet scent. "Am I doing the right thing, though?"

"You're doing what you think is best for our people, just as you always have." Kari stepped back and looked at him. "Don't begin doubting yourself now, love. We'll make it through this, together." She touched his cheeks, searching his eyes. "And as always, I am at your side."


	15. Failure and Losses

Under cover of night, the Narnians began executing Peter's plan. Edmund flew in with a griffon, then used his torch light to signal the others. Peter, Kari, and a few others flew in with the other griffins while Glenstorm and their troops made their way towards the drawbridge and Reepicheep and his mice made for the gateroom. They came in quickly and quietly, making their way to their positions- in and out of the castle. They took out any guards that crossed their paths. But things didn't continue as well as they had hoped and quickly got out of hand.

Kari was with the minotaur and a few others in the courtyard dealing with the guards, but when Peter, Caspian, and Susan came running into the courtyard, she knew something was wrong. She and the others scrambled to get the gate open to let in their troops and at first, things seemed to be going in their favor.

But before long, Miraz and his archers lined the walls and started firing upon the Narnians. Both Telmarine and Narnians alike began falling amidst the battle. Peter had spotted Miraz on the balcony and made his way towards him.

"Peter! wait!" Kari called out, but her attention was drawn back to the gate as Miraz's men knocked loose the counterweight. "Peter, we have to retreat!"

Peter knew she was right and sounded the retreat. One of the minotaurs ran forward and held the gate open while his comrades ran passed to escape, but his strength was fading quickly. Caspian came out of the stables, an empty saddle ready for Peter as he and the professor waited for him.

Kari poured her energy into the minotaur at the gate, hoping to give him what strength she could. "Hurry! Get passed the gate!" She called, helping as many of the wounded as she could along the way."Hurry, to the gate!" She ran with the others, hoping they'd make it in time. "Go, go, go!" As she reached the gate with the others, she looked back and saw so many Narnians that were trapped, dying, or already dead.

"No!" Kari called, as arrows struck the minotaur.

"Go..." the minotaur said, looking at her in solace.

Kari felt tears in her eyes, the waves of pain, grief, anger, sadness, anguish, and so much more crashing into her. "Thank you..."

The minotaur nodded weakly, the final arrow striking him and taking away his last bit of strength. He collapsed and took his last breath as the gate slammed down on him, leaving only enough room for creatures the size of Reepicheep to escape through.

"Milady!"

Kari felt her heart breaking at the sight of so many of her people trapped. "I can't leave you..."

One of the centaurs- one of Glenstorm's son- looked from his father to her. "We knew this could happen, milday. We have accepted our fate. You must go, Queen Kari. We will take down as many enemies as we can whilst we still draw breath."

Kari nodded, bowing her head before she turned and ran to where Peter was. She hurried into the saddle behind him and Peter urged his horse forward, leaping across the drawbridge while they still could. When they reached the other side, Kari looked back at the others as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

The return journey to Aslan's How was one made in silence as the Narnians mourned their losses. Once they reached the tomb, they could see the faces of anguish and grief the Narnians who had remained behind held as they realized who was not returning amongst them.

Kari looked up as Lucy came running outside.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, looking at Peter.

Peter glared at Caspian. "Ask him."

Susan looked at her brother. "Peter."

Caspian stopped in his tracks. "Me? You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter retorted.

"Peter, now isn't the time." Kari said, looking to him.

Peter ignored her and continued berating Caspian. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian retorted.

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

Peter turned to walk away, but Caspian stopped him.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Peter retorted, pointing a finger at Caspian.

"That's enough, both of you!" Kari said, looking between her husband and her brother. "Now is not the time for arguing!"

Caspian shoved passed Peter, ignoring his sister's words and ignoring the High King until Peter added more salt to the wounds, "You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian and Peter drew their swords, pointing them at each other- ready to fight- but stopped and turned as Edmund shouted at them to stop.

"Trumpkin!" Kari hurried to the dwarf's side as Edmund and Glenstorm lay him on the stone pathway. She looked to Lucy as she ran forward, her vial of fire flower juice in hand. She looked to her brother as he turned away and stormed off into the tomb, Nikabrik right behind him. Her gaze shifted to Peter as Lucy gave Trumpkin a drop of the juice.

Trumpkin stirred, then opened his eyes. He could see that they were all relieved he was alright, but even still he began lecturing them about standing around.

"The Telmarines will be here soon enough." he said, then as Lucy stood, he added, "Thank you, my dear little friend," which brought a smile to Lucy's lips.

Kari helped Trumpkin to his feet, then followed the others inside. As she passed by Peter, though, she ignored him when he tried to call out to her and tried to block out the crashing waves of energy she had been fighting back against since the castle.


	16. Another Chance at Victory

Inside the tomb, the Narnians tended to their wounded and repaired their equipment, making any preparations they could with what provisions and supplies remained.

It wasn't long, though, before Kari noticed the absence of her brother. She began to search for him, but when she sensed a change in his energy- a spike rather- she hurried to find Peter and the others as she began fearing the worst.

They hurried towards the stone table chamber where Kari had felt Caspian's energy. As they drew closer, they could hear a strange foreign language being chanted and then the crackling of ice.

"We have to hurry..!" Kari said, sensing a familiar and unwelcome energy.

They reached the chamber and Peter yelled, "Stop!

They made quick work of Nikabrik and his companions, seeing Jadis the White Witch within the wall of ice. Peter shoved Caspian out of the way, turning his blade on Jadis as she outstretched her hand towards them.

"You know you can't do this alone." Jadis taunted.

Kari hurried to her brother's side, helping him to his feet and looking to Peter as he hesitated. "Peter, what are you waiting for? Destroy the ice!"

Peter seemed to barely hear her, but Edmund came to the rescue again and drove his sword through the wall of ice- shattering it.

He looked to his brother as he lowered his sword. "I know. You had it sorted."

Caspian and Peter looked to Susan, who had finally joined them, but the look of disappointment was as strong as the feeling itself. They watched as she turned away, leaving the chamber.

"Caspian, what were you thinking?" Kari asked, taking a bandage and wrapping his hand.

Caspian looked down at his sister. "Kari... I am sorry..."

Kari looked between her husband and her brother as she tied the bandage. "This pissing match is at an end. You need to pull your heads out of your asses and work together." She stepped back, sighing. "Whose fault it was does not matter. We knew we would have casualties and we knew it was unavoidable." She rubbed her temples, the strain of trying to block out the waves of energy starting to wear on her. "We need to tend to the wounded, repair our equipment, take stock of our supplies and provisions, and come up with our next plan of attack. Miraz and his army will be here soon enough and we have to prepare while we can."

Caspian and Peter looked at each other, then back to Kari as she walked away. They knew she was right, but the sting of their defeat was still strong.

* * *

After awhile, Kari noticed that she hadn't seen Peter since she left him in the stone table chamber. Worried, she looked there first and found him sitting with his back against the side of the stone table- looking at the carving of Aslan through the archway where the wall of ice had formed.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up from his seat and sighed. "I failed..."

Kari sat next to him, looping her arm through his and intertwining her fingers with his as she grasped his hand. "We were defeated, Peter, we did not fail."

Peter looked at her as she continued.

"The goal was to strike first and thin out the enemy's numbers as much as we could. We knew there would be casualties, as did our people. Such is war, though." Kari looked to the carving of Aslan. "We lost many in the First Battle of Beruna, just as we did in every other battle we faced after." She looked up as Lucy joined them.

Peter sighed, glancing at his sister as she sat on his other side. "You're lucky, you know."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, leaning into his arm a bit in hopes of helping to comfort her brother.

"To have seen him." Peter replied, looking back to the carving. "I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy said, looking between the carving and her brother.

They looked up when Edmund came into the chamber.

"Pete, you'd better come quickly."

Peter looked between his siblings and his wife, then stood with Lucy and Kari as they hurried to follow after Edmund.

Edmund led them outside to where Caspian stood overlooking the fields of Beruna and Kari's eyes widened when she caught sight of the army beginning to pour out of the trees on the other side of the meadow.

"They're here..."

At least eight regiments, along with four trebuchets, stood at the front with who knew how many more behind them.

"Peter, what are we going to do?" Kari asked, looking up at him.

Peter looked from the fields to his wife, grasping her hand. "Let's get back inside. We have to come up with a plan."

Kari nodded, looking from him to her brother before following him back inside.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your plan?" Trumpkin said, looking at Peter and Kari from across the table where a map had been set up. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added.

Trumpkin came over to where Lucy and Susan stood, looking up at Lucy with such worry and fear in his eyes. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter said, looking at the red dwarf. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I."

Reepicheep drew his sword. "For Aslan."

A bear that was gathered too echoed the noble mouse's words.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said, looking back to Lucy.

Lucy reached forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, we need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

"He's right, Trumpkin." Kari added, trying to ease the dwarf's worry and fear. "We've thought through everything and this is our best chance now." She looked at Lucy and Susan. "Besides, I have complete faith in Lucy. And in Susan, too."

"If I may?"

Everyone looked to Caspian as he stood.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people."

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Kari asked.

"There is one in particular that may buy us some time."


	17. A Duel to Come

After arguing with Peter about it, Kari accompanied Edmund along with a centaur and a giant to Miraz's camp.

Once they were granted an audience with Miraz and his council, Edmund read from the scroll Peter had given. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'"

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-" Miraz started.

"King." Edmund replied, rolling up the scroll as Kari chuckled.

"Pardon me?"

"It's 'King Edmund', actually." Edmund said, continuing to correct him. "Just 'King', though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing."

Kari continued to chuckle at the looks of confusion and bewilderment of the Telmarines.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe out yours by nightfall?" Miraz asked.

Edmund looked at Kari, who smirked and nodded. "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" He asked, looking around at the Telmarines. "I mean, only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz retorted.

"Then you have little to fear." Edmund replied.

Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery."

Edmund smirked. "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

Miraz leaned forward, glaring at Edmund. "I did not say I refused."

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty." One man said. "Whatever your decision."

Kari watched as who seemed to be Miraz's right hand began to suggest that their army was large enough to avoid the duel entirely, only to anger Miraz.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His Majesty would never refuse."

Kari and Edmund looked behind them at Miraz's general.

"He relishes the chance to show his people the courage of their new king."

Miraz looked from his general to Edmund, pointing at him with his sword. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." As they turned to leave, however, Miraz stopped them. "You, girl."

Kari turned to look back at Miraz.

"I know you..." Miraz said, his eyes narrowed. "I've been watching you, trying to place your face." He sheathed his sword. "How is it that you survived, all these years?"

"Milord, who is this girl?"

Miraz smirked. "Do you not see the resemblance? She is the spitting image of the late Lady Genoveva."

Kari felt all eyes on her as the Telmarines stared at her, their eyes widening when they realized who she was.

"It's not possible!"

"She died as a young child!"

Kari stood tall, looking at Miraz as he said, "Evidently not."

"Kari?"

Kari looked at Edmund. "It's alright, Ed, just give me a moment." She looked back to Miraz. "To answer your question, for my own safety I was spirited away as a young child and raised amongst the Narnians." She looked around at the other Telmarines. "And yes, I am Kari, daughter of King Caspian IX and Lady Genoveva, sister to Prince Caspian X." She looked to Edmund. "But more importantly than that, I am Queen Kari, wife to High King Peter."

"A Telmarine? As a queen of Narnia?" someone scoffed.

"Kari has lived amongst the Narnians for nearly her whole life." Edmund said, coming to her defense. "She may be Telmarine by birth," He looked at Kari and smiled, "but she has the blood of Narnia running through her veins and has earned her place as a queen of Narnia. And as our sister."

Kari smiled at that, then looked back at Miraz. "If there is nothing else, my lord, King Edmund and I must return to our people. High King Peter will be pleased that you have accepted his challenge." She bowed her head and she and Edmund turned to leave. Kari stopped a moment, though, and glanced back at Miraz for a moment, adding, "If I were you, Miraz, I would not underestimate Peter or the Narnians. Do not think we will not punish you for your crimes against Narnia and its people."

And with that, Kari and Edmund gathered up their escorts and made their way back to Aslan's How- finding Peter and the others waiting for them.

"So?"

Kari kissed Peter when she reached him. "Miraz has accepted." She looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure about this, Peter?"

Peter pressed his forehead to hers. "A bit too late, now, isn't it?" he muttered. "I'll be fine, love, I promise."

Kari nodded. "What of Lucy and Susan?"

"They're already well on their way."

"Good." Kari stepped back, looking to her brother as he joined them. "We need to prepare and do so quickly. Miraz and his men will be here shortly."

* * *

Just as Kari said, Miraz and his men had reached the small courtyard with the archways and columns. They awaited Peter's arrival, rather impatiently.

"Kari, stop fussing." Peter chuckled as Kari checked his armor for the umpteenth time.

"Miraz is a snake, Peter. There's no telling what kind of dirty tricks he may pull." She smoothed out his tunic. "If something happens to you..."

Peter lifted her chin and leaned forward, kissing her. He lingered for a moment or two, then pulled back. "I'll be fine, Kari. I promised, didn't I?"

Kari nodded. "And you better keep it. There's another promise you made that I intend to see you keep."

Peter smiled at that, knowing which promise she spoke of. His smile faded a bit, though, when Edmund came to fetch him for the duel.

"It's time, Peter."

Peter nodded, looking to Kari as she handed him his sword and shield. "Are you ready, love?"

Kari sighed, shaking her head as she reached for her staff. "No, but this must be done. We have to buy Lucy and Susan what time we can."

"Kari, wait." Peter said, reaching out to stop her for a moment. "You know I love you, right?"

Kari smiled at that and nodded. "Of course, Peter, and you know I love you."


	18. Second Battle of Beruna

Peter walked towards the courtyard where Miraz waited, his brother and wife at his side. Miraz stood from where he sat as Edmund held out Peter's sword.

"Good luck, Peter." Kari said, squeezing his hand for a moment. She made to step back, but Peter her pulled her forward and kissed her once more before the duel began. When he pulled away, Kari reached up to stroke his cheek for a moment, then stepped back to stand next to Edmund.

Peter and Miraz walked towards the center of the courtyard, swords and shields at the ready.

"There's still time to surrender." Miraz said.

"Then feel free." Peter replied.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked, taunting him.

Kari stood with Edmund and poured a bit of her energy into Peter, hoping to help him remain calm.

"Just one." Peter said, lowering his visor before making the first move.

Kari and the others watched as Miraz and Peter clashed, the metal of their gear glistening in the sunlight. Their swords clashed against each other, their chainmail clinking against their armor. Miraz smacked Peter's helm with his shield, Peter slashed his sword along Miraz's armor- catching it against his chainmail. They stepped back, then lunged at each other again- this time Miraz's shield knocking Peter's helm loose.

"Peter!"

Kari watched in fear as Miraz narrowly missed Peter's throat with his sword, then as Peter ducked down and sliced through Miraz's leg before rolling passed him as Miraz lashed out at him. Her grip tightened on her staff when Miraz knocked Peter back, bringing his foot down on his shield as Peter cried out in pain.

"Peter, no..!"

Peter managed to knock Miraz over, then rolled under him as he fell and got to his feet. Just as Miraz scrambled to his, Peter looked up to see that Caspian and Susan were joining them.

"Does His Majesty need a respite?"

Peter looked at Miraz. "Five minutes?"

"Three!"

The two kings went their separate ways, Edmund and Kari rushing forward to help Peter. Edmund took his helm from him and Kari took a look at his arm.

"I think it's dislocated, Peter." Kari said, looking from him to Susan and Caspian. "Lucy?"

"She got through..." Susan said, looking to Caspian. "With a little help."

"Thanks." Peter managed, panting.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian replied, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

"You better get up there, just in case." Peter said to Susan, gesturing to where the archers were stationed. "I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word."

Susan hugged him for a moment, then went to join the archers as Peter raised his sword to the Narnians with a smile- earning himself a hearty cheer from his people.

Kari took some clean cloth and water to clean Peter's cuts and scrapes as her brother helped pull the shield from his armor so that Edmund could relocate his arm.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked his brother. He looked up at him. "I know you've always been there and I never really- Ah!"

Edmund pushed his arm back into place, telling him to save it for later as he helped gather Peter's gear.

Peter stood, refusing his helm when Edmund offered it to him.

"Peter, wait." Kari stopped him a moment. "Miraz is planning something, I can sense it." She looked at him worriedly. "Please, be extra careful this time?"

Peter nodded, making his way back into the courtyard as their people cheered.

Again, Peter made the first move, lunging at Miraz with his sword and parrying his attacks. They began bashing at each other with their shields, swinging their swords blindly for a moment before they recovered. Peter somehow managed to get both his and Miraz's swords, leaving him with just a shield. They continued at it, going from shield bashing to throwing punches and shoving each other into the ruined columns. When Miraz managed to get ahold of his sword again, Peter narrowly blocked his bladed attacks with his vambraces and when he had an opening, he slammed his fist into Miraz's wounded leg- bringing him to his knees.

Miraz cried out in pain, calling for respite. Behind him, Edmund and the others were calling for Peter to put an end to him, to show no mercy, but Peter stepped back to give Miraz a moment. He started walking back towards where Edmund and Kari stood with the others, but Miraz tried to be sneaky and attack Peter from behind.

"Peter!"

"Look out!"

Peter turned, dodging the initial attack and grabbing the sword with his armored hands, twisting it as he spun around to drive the blade up and under Miraz's armor- piercing his lung.

Miraz gasped and fell to his knees as Peter pulled free the blade, standing poised and ready to strike him down.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz taunted. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the sword, glaring at him. "It's not mine to take." He turned and presented the sword to Caspian, waiting for him to take the sword from him. Once he had, he reached down to grab his own, then went to stand by his brother and wife.

Caspian stood, Miraz's blade raised, ready to take the life of his uncle.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said, looking at his nephew. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

As Miraz bowed his head to accept his fate, Caspian cried out and drove the blade into a grassy patch peeking through the stone floor. When Miraz looked up at him, confused, Caspian said, "Not one like you."

Kari watched as Caspian stood, backing away from their uncle as he told him to keep his life, but that he was giving the Narnians back their kingdom. He turned and walked back towards where she and the others stood as the Narnians cheered. She hugged him, but then when Miraz grunted in pain and fell to the ground, dead, she knew something was wrong.

"Treachery!" one of the men cried out. "They shot him!"

Kari could see one of Susan's arrows lodged in his back, angled up in such a way that there was no possibility Susan could have shot him from her perch. "Liars..!"

"They murdered our king!"

"Peter!"

"Be ready!" Peter called, then turned when one of the remaining Telmarines tried to attack him from behind. He made quick work of him, then turned back to his people. "Go!"

Kari and everyone readied themselves for battle as the Telmarines started firing at them with the trebuchets before sending their cavalry forward. Behind them, Susan called out for the archers to be ready and Caspian and Glenstorm went back into the tomb to gather their troops and sound the charge.

Beside his wife and brother, Peter started counting down, then called out to his people to be ready. He watched with Kari and Edmund as the ground began to collapse beneath the Telmarines and a volley of arrows rained down upon them. Peter sounded the next charge for the troops above ground as Caspian and the troops with him circled around the Telmarines from behind- coming up from beneath.

The Second Battle of Beruna was now in full swing as Narnians and Telmarine lay waste to each other. Peter looked to Susan for a sign of Lucy, but there was none to be had so Peter sounded for the retreat back to the How. The trebuchets fired at the tomb, blocking off their escape and killing those who were trapped beneath the rubble as part of the structure collapsed. Having no other choice, the Narnians turned back towards the fields of Beruna and rejoined the battle once more in full force.

Kari looked around, seeing that they were vastly outnumbered and beginning to lose. The centaurs and fauns launched themselves against the shields of the Telmarines, then behind them, the trees were coming back to life and joining the fight. Kari looked to Peter as he said Lucy's name, smiling in relief that she had succeeded.

The Narnians cheered, their faith in victory renewed, and advanced upon their enemy- driving them back to the ford at Beruna. When they reached the bridge however, they saw Lucy standing on the other side, waiting. The Telmarine in charge looked back at the Narnians, then back to where Lucy stood- a great lion now at her side.

"Aslan..!"

The Telmarines sounded the charge and started making their way towards Lucy and Aslan, but Aslan roared and woke the spirit of the river. The spirit of the river lifted up the bridge, then slammed down on top of the Telmarines and washed many of them down stream while drowning several others- including the one who had taken charge upon Miraz's death.

As the bodies and wreckage washed away, the surviving Telmarines surrendered to the Narnians and the Pevensies, Caspian, and Kari made their way to where Aslan and Lucy waited. They took a knee, bowing to the great lion.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia."

The Pevensies and Kari all stood, but Caspian remained knelt.

"All of you." Aslan said, looking to him.

"I do not think I am ready."

Aslan smiled. "It is for exactly that reason that I know you are."

Caspian looked from the great lion to his sister and the others, standing when Kari nodded with a smile.


	19. The Final Conclusion

Shortly after the surrender of Telmar, things were finally at peace once more. Narnians and Telmarine gathered in the capital city of Telmar to celebrate the victory and return of not just the kings and queens of old, but also that of their own prince. Caspian- who had been crowned king- rode astride his horse next to Aslan, with Peter between Susan and Kari, Edmund and Lucy behind them. The day and night were filled with festivities, but they would not last.

The day after their victory, Kari walked with Peter and Susan as Aslan discussed a very important topic with them. They walked through the castle grounds as they talked, only stopping when Aslan spotted Caspian and called out to him. Caspian informed them that they were ready and everyone had assembled before turning away and heading back into the castle.

When they had joined the others, Kari stood with Peter and his siblings as Caspian addressed their people.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian started. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A murmuring spread throughout the crowd.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." one man said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said, looking at the crowd. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." He looked at the Pevensies for a moment, then back to the crowd. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go. I will accept the offer." said Miraz's former general, stepping forward from the crowd.

"So will we." Lady Prunaprismia said, stepping forward with her infant son and those who followed her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said, breathing his sweet breath upon them before looking to the tree that twisted into a portal.

Kari watched as they stepped through the tree, disappearing through the portal without a trace.

The crowd erupted in gasps and murmurs, one man shouting out, "How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

Kari looked at the crowd, then to Reepicheep as he offered to take eleven mice through the portal with him.

"We'll go." Peter said, stepping forward.

"We will?" Edmund asked looking to Peter.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter added, then turned to Caspian and gave him his sword. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian hesitantly took the sword from him. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said, stepping forward. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked, a sadness hanging in her voice.

"You two are." Peter said, coming back to stand with Kari. "At least, I think he means you two." He added, looking to Aslan.

"But why?" Lucy asked. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan answered. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own."

"And what of Kari?" Caspian asked, looking to his sister.

Kari stepped forward, going to her brother. "I'm going with them, Caspian."

"But I've only just gotten you back."

Kari hugged her brother. "I know, brother, but my place is with Peter. As it always has been."

"It's alright, Lu." Peter said, turning to his sister. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright." He looked to Kari as she stepped back from her brother and rejoined him. "One day you'll see, too. Come on."

As Kari and the others said their goodbyes, Susan went to speak with Caspian. Kari looked up just as Susan kissed Caspian and smiled.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy said, leaning in to Peter.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand." Edmund added.

Peter smiled and looked down at Kari. "It's no different than with us."

Kari smiled at him, then looked to Caspian as Susan joined them. "Take good care of our people, brother."

"I will, I promise."

Kari grasped Peter's hand as they looked back out to their people one last time before turning and making their way through the portal, finding themselves back in the train station- just where they had been before.

They gathered their things, boarding the train together. As the doors closed, Edmund looked down at his things before looking to them.

"You don't think there's any way to get back, do you? I left my new torch in Narnia."

Kari and the others laughed and the train pulled away from the station.

"I promised, didn't I?" Peter asked, looking down at Kari as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kari smiled. "That you did." Her smile faded a bit as she thought back on the feeling she got when she met Aslan's gaze one last time before stepping through the portal.

"What is it?"

Kari looked at the Pevensies and just smiled. "We may not be going back now, but I got the impression from Aslan that we'll return- all of us- some day. Though, not for reasons we may think." She reached up and kissed Peter's cheek. "But only time can tell us when and why. For now, we must make the best of our lives here."

And so they did.

In the summer of 1942, Lucy and Edmund were sent to stay with their aunt and uncle while their parents went away on a trip to America with Susan and Peter and Kari went to study with Professor Kirke. It was during this time that they, along with their cousin Eustace, were brought back into Narnia through a painting where they met Caspian and Reepicheep again- once more embarking on an adventure to save Narnia.

Kari and Peter were married again, this time in his world, once they had finished school- just as Peter had promised.

Afterwards, life continued on as it normally would. But, things were going to change very quickly and in ways none of them could have imagined.

In 1949, Lucy, Edmund, Kari and Peter were having dinner with Eustace, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer, and Digory Kirke, reminiscing about their days in Narnia, when a Narnian-dressed figure appeared to them as a specter. The figure did not speak, even when Peter demanded as High King that it do so.

After the specter disappeared again, they all felt sure that something was dreadfully wrong in their beloved country, and they needed to find a way to get there on their own.

Remembering the Magic Rings that were capable of carrying humans from one world to another, the eight of them set up a plan to get young Jill and Eustace to Narnia. While the rings were retrieved, Lucy and the others got on a train to take Eustace and Jill to school, intending to use the rings on the way.

They never made it, though, as their train had crashed on the way, killing at least nine people. Lucy was among the casualties, having died instantly as a result of the crash- as were Edmund, Kari, and Peter. Susan herself was not present during the accident and thus survived, but by this time she had begun wondering if she would see Narnia again.

Upon their deaths, Aslan had transported Lucy- along with Edmund, Peter, Kari, Digory and Polly- to a great green field with fruit trees, and a door that led to nowhere, clothed in Narnian garb. Several people came in or out of the door, but most seemed unable to see the fields or Lucy and her companions. After some time, Eustace, and then Jill, came through the door, explaining that they had been to Narnia on the other side of the door. Once everything in Narnia had been straightened out, and many other Narnians had joined them, the Friends of Narnia stood by, as Aslan brought about the end of Old Narnia.

Aslan then gave a great roar, and began to lead all the remaining Narnians. All ran after him in the field, realizing that this was not the Narnia they had known and loved, but the _real_ Narnia, and the afterlife of the world they had known. They all ran until they reached not the Cair Paravel they had once called home, but a bigger and better Cair Paravel, and met all of their old friends from all of their adventures in the Shadowlands, alive and better than ever before, as well as many people of whom they had only heard.

But Lucy was, as Aslan said, not quite so happy as he meant her to be. She explained that it was because they were so afraid of being sent back home again. It was then that Aslan explained that there had been a train accident back in England, and that in their world, the children were all dead, and that this land was the real Narnia, that it was Aslan's Country, and a Narnian equivalent of Heaven. Lucy and the others were not going to be sent back, but were permitted to live forever in the real Narnia.


End file.
